Blacksmith
Back to Basic The Blacksmith is first spotted after the player is strong enough to enter "-Gate 17-. He invites all adventurers to his shop in the hopes they will buy something. As the saying goes, "Spend money to make money". Now might be a good call to take up his offer as buying stronger weapons would mean monsters will die faster. By choosing option 1 through 3: The player is greeted with a screen that shows a weapon you may purchase. That weapon is laid next to your own for comparison. If you purchase the weapon, it will replace the one you currently have. Your old weapon is then scrapped for materials which you can use to craft equipment later. If you choose not to purchase the weapon from the blacksmith, he will throw it away and it will be gone forever. For these reasons, it is wise to have a large sum of gold when searching the blacksmiths store for weapons. By choosing option 11 through 33 The player is greeted with the screen like when you choose the options 1, 2, and 3, the difference is that the items that will be shown here are much stronger and also cost a lot more. The weapons you buy here replace the weapon you currently have equipped. It is recommended to bring around ten thousand gold and above when transacting with the blacksmith using these options. By choosing option 4: Everytime the player encounters an item after a battle, event, or quest, he/she has the chance of obtaining an item. Should the player decide to salvage the item, a Scrap Metal is created and stored in the inventory. You can exchange two Scrap Metals for a random weapon given to you by the Blacksmith. You may choose to equip it and salvage your weapon, or salvage the weapon given to you by the blacksmith for more crafting materials. You can get scrap metals, raw hides, and wood splints here. By choosing option 5: From time to time, the Blacksmith will have a random quest that the player can help with. Mostly fetch quests for extremely rare items such as Mithril, Diamonds, and Palladium. Luckily, these items can be bought from the Shop if you aren't having success in finding them out in the world. If one offers to accept such a quest early on (e.g., before Gate 17), the blacksmith will tell the player that the item is for Gladius's birthday and demand secrecy over the matter. No mention will be made of who Gladius is; this can happen even before the Colosseum becomes available. By pressing E: During your travels, you may come across random encounters where you meet mercenaries for hire. You may hire them here and they will help you by giving you additional damage during combat. As payment, every turn one gold will be deducted from your inventory. If you run out of gold during combat, they will retreat to the forge and you will be able to rehire them when you get back to the Blacksmith. You can hire a maximum of one mercenary, and it is recommended to get one as the cost is rather low. By pressing R: Imbue lets you upgrade your weapon for a cost. This adds some damage to your weapon and this may only be done once for every weapon. If you get a new weapon and discard your old one, you can imbue your new weapon again by paying for the imbuing costs. By pressing Q: The blacksmith asks you to get Baboshka for him. As a reward, you will be given a random item. This can be done indefinitely. By pressing T: You may talk to the Blacksmith, who will give you some uncertain details about his past and what he does. Past Bugs: * In build 1.1.1 and 1.1.2, there was a bug where when you exit the Blacksmith, the game would loop, taking you back to either the mercenary screen(if you looked at it) or the normal Blacksmith screen. It was supposedly caused by how many actions you take, such as redeeming scrap three times and trying to leave, you would have to type a four times to leave. This glitch was fixed in Build 1.1.3. Return To Top Category:NPCs Category:Town